I Can't Believe I Wanted a Yami
by Hiei's Vampire Kitten
Summary: Yup, this story is about me and my Yami... s. Plural. This should be very interesting to you people with a Yami out there. I love my Yamis... ON HOLD
1. I Got Yamis

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh or Yami. Yami Yugi, that is...  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hello all!! Welcome, my wonderful audience!! Okay, I know there are exactly 1,672 people out there in that audience. Now, out of that 1,672; how many out there have a Yami? *sees show of hands* Mm- hmm, mm- hmm, I see; and how many have a Yami of the opposite sex? *sees no hands* None? Really? Okay, then; tell me, how many have TWO Yamis? *sees one or two hands* Okay, okay; well, try THIS. How many have two Yamis, one a boy and one a girl? *sees no hands* I didn't think so. Well, people, take a look at what I have for you today...  
  
Dragario: Sh, Sariah's trying to sleep, sis!  
  
Dragaria: SH!!!!  
  
Dragario: SSSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Dragario: *O.O* Sorry.  
  
Dragaria: *O.O* Sorry.  
  
Sariah: *sighs* I can't believe I wanted a Yami... just my luck; they bug me to death!!!!! *sighs* It makes me think about how much I can't live without them...  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Sariah: *watching Yu- Gi- Oh, intently, taking notes* Uh- huh... yeah... and... uh- huh... yes!!!!! *show ends; facefaults* Awwww!!!!! *sighs and walks to kitchen* I love Yu- Gi- Oh. I love my wonderful little Jou- Jou... AND YAMI IS SO BLASTED COOL!!!!! Shoot... watching it isn't enough for me at all. Yugi is SOOOO lucky!!! I WANNA YAMI!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: *pops up out of nowhere* Hi there, how ya doin'?  
  
Sariah: Fine, just fine... *O.o* Who're you, and how did you get into my kitchen?  
  
Dragario: I'm Dragario, and you are?  
  
Sariah: Uh- huh... I'm Sariah. Say, since you popped up out of nowhere, would you happen to know where I could find myself a Yami?  
  
Dragario: A Yami? What a coincidence! I'm a Yami!  
  
Sariah: But I need a Yami that isn't, uh... the opposite sex.  
  
Dragario: Aw, don't be such a spoilsport! Having a Yami of the opposite sex is really cool! You'll be an individual! The only one with one!!  
  
Sariah: Hmmm...  
  
Dragaria: *pops up out of nowhere* Hiya! Someone looking for a Yami?  
  
Sariah: Uh... *looks at Dragario*  
  
Dragario: Position filled!  
  
Dragaria: By YOU?! Yeah right! You're the opposite sex!  
  
Sariah: Um, actually, I thought that would be fun. But now I'm having second thoughts...  
  
Dragaria: HA! She likes having me as a Yami better!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Uh... HEY! I've got it!!!!!! Can I have TWO Yamis?  
  
Dragaria: *looks through large manual* Gee, I don't see anything in here that says you can't...  
  
Dragario: She needs a Millennium Item, of course...  
  
Sariah: Can you just make up one?  
  
Dragaria: DUH, GIRL!!! That's how ALL the people with Yamis get their Millennium Items! They make 'em up!!!  
  
Dragario: So, what'll it be? I can conjure up one in a flash.  
  
Sariah: Okay... um... how about one that can let me control a type of monster that I want, when I want!!!!!  
  
Dragario: *looks through manual* Um... as long as it isn't in a duel, yes. But, of course, you need the type of monster. What'll it be?  
  
Sariah: *without hesitation* DRAGONS!!!!  
  
Dragaria: SCORE!!!!  
  
Dragario: *looks surprised* It's like she read our minds!!!  
  
Sariah: You like dragons?  
  
Dragario: LIKE?! Have you checked out our official Yami names? We LOVE them!!!!  
  
Sariah: Dragons are the COOLEST type of Duel Monster there is!!!!  
  
Dragaria: You read our minds!!! Totally!!!! Okay, so what's this dragon- controller gonna be called?  
  
Sariah: Um... *pauses; thinks* Hmmm... gee, I don't... OH!!!! How about the Millennium Whip!!!!!  
  
Dragario: The Millennium Whip it is!! *claps hands together and forms golden whip in hands* Here you are. Your Millennium Whip!!!  
  
Sariah: *snatches whip* Yippee!!!!!!! MY VERY OWN MILLENNIUM ITEM!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: Now all you have to do is sign our contracts. They'll be sent to the Shadow Realm for recording, and you'll have yourself two new Yamis!!!!  
  
Sariah: Yay!!! Gimme those contracts!!! *snatches contracts and signs*  
  
Dragario: Oh, and you must also sign your Millennium Item contract; to register for your Millennium Item insurance; power charge, so you won't have to pay its power- bill; and mental insurance. This is to ensure that you do not lose your mind because of the overwhelming power of this Item. A certain Marik Ishtar forgot to sign his mental insurance, and he went crazy. Poor man... he thinks he can become the pharaoh n the twenty- first century. *sighs*  
  
Sariah: *snatches contract and signs* Yippee!!!!! *watches eagerly as contracts are sent to the Shadow Realm*  
  
Dragaria: There!!! Now you have two new Yamis!!!  
  
Sariah: *cheers and bounces, ignoring Yamis*  
  
Dragario: Well, sis, we're both Yamis now. I always told you I'd get to be one first.  
  
Dragaria: What are you talking about, bro? She signed my contract first!!!!  
  
Dragario: No, she signed mine first!!!! And besides, I made the deal with her first, so nyah!!!!  
  
Dragaria: Nah- ah!!!! I WAS FIRST!!!!!  
  
Dragario: NO, I WAS!!!!!!  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
Sariah: *sighs* And to this day, they STILL argue... a lot.  
  
Dragario: I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!!!! SARIAH IS TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: SHUT UP, BRO!!!! YOU'LL WAKE HER UP!!!!!  
  
Sariah: I'M ALREADY AWAKE, NOW SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: But she...  
  
Sariah: DRAGARIA, STOP HOGGING THE COVERS!!!!  
  
Dragaria: But he...  
  
Sariah: DRAGARIO, STOP STEALING HER PILLOW!!!!!! NOW GO TO SLEEP!!!!!  
  
Dragario: Yes ma'am.  
  
Dragario: Yes ma'am.  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Like I said, I can't live without them. Even if they DO drive me nuts... I love my Yamis.  
  
Dragario+Dragaria: WE LOVE YOU TOO, SARIAH!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Good- night...  
  
Dragario+Dragaria: Good- night!  
  
SIDE NOTE: Well, there we go. I have TWO Yamis. They drive me bonkers, but I love them anyway, and they love me. Brother and sister, my Yamis... ah, and you people with just ONE Yami think you've got it bad!!!!! Oh, by the way, in case you're wondering, their names are pronounced "DRAG- AIR- EE- UH (Dragaria) and "DRAG- AIR- EE- OH" (Dragario). I wanna talk to you people with Yamis later on, so I hope you review!!!!! 


	2. Obsessions

Disclaimer: Sariah: DRAGARIA!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: What?  
  
Sariah: Uh, the LAST time I checked, I did NOT own Yu- Gi- Oh.  
  
Dragaria: So?  
  
Sariah: So WHY does this thing say that I do?! *holds up poster that says "Sariah owns Yu- Gi- Oh"*  
  
Dragaria: Oh! So that's what Dragario was doing the other night...  
  
Sariah: Your brother did this? *sighs* DRAGARIO!!!! *runs off to kill male Yami*  
  
Dragaria: *clears throat* Sariah does NOT own Yu- Gi- Oh. Thank you.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hello, audience!!! I'm back!!!! I was informed that the person in back who was raising their hand when I asked who had a Yami of the opposite sex, that person was NOT joking, as I was so WRONGLY informed by... *clears throat* My female Yami. *glares at Dragaria* I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. My Yamis are around to be idiots, after all! On with the fic!!!  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Okay. My Yamis are fighting... again. It's not like I'm not used to it by now. It'd just be NICE if a certain two YAMIS would STOP FIGHTING!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: Who would those be?  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Idiots. What are you fighting about NOW?  
  
Dragaria: We're fighting over obsessions.  
  
Sariah: *O.o* What????? Has one of you gone, uh... un- straight?????  
  
Dragario: Don't be stupid! She just thinks that I'm disgusting because I obsess over a human!  
  
Dragaria: At least I obsess over a Yami!!!!!  
  
Dragario: Yeah, a Yami named Yami!!!!! The dolt got so excited at the Yami convention, remember???? Yeah, sure, mister high- and- mighty pharaoh gets to be in the Millennium Puzzle!!!! He got SOOOO excited that he forgot to tell the recording guys his Yami name!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: It wasn't THAT bad. At least he's a hottie!!!!  
  
Dragario: Oh, yeah RIGHT!!!! What is UP with that hair????? Did he stick his finger in a socket or something????  
  
Dragaria: THAT'S IT, BRO!!!! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: Bring it on, sis!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE??????????  
  
Dragario: *O.O* Yes ma'am.  
  
Dragaria: *O.O* Yes ma'am.  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Thank you. Now, we all know now that Dragaria is COMPLETELY obsessed with Yami. Now WHO may I ask, is this ALLURING human that has got YOU so head- over- heels, Dragario?  
  
Dragaria: *disgustedly* TEA.  
  
Dragario: *proudly* Yep!!!!  
  
Sariah: *wrinkles up nose* HOLY FISH- STICKS!!!!!!!! EW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: What?????? She's a major hottie!!!!  
  
Sariah: *clamps hand over Dragario's mouth* Please DON'T say that!!!!! You do NOT know how unbelievably WRONG that sounds!!!!! *shudders* Tea... ugh!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: *sticks out tongue at Dragario* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: You're not off the hook, Dragaria!!!! You DO know that my sister is obsessed with Yami as well, don't you????  
  
Dragaria: *gets rabid look in eyes* HE'S MINE!!!!! MINE I SAY!!!!! YAMI- CHICHI!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Yami- chichi????  
  
Dragaria: *proudly* Yup!!!! It's my lover- boy's nickname!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: Uh- oh... HEY, SIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Annabelle (my sister): WHAT??????  
  
Sariah: MY FEMALE YAMI IS OBSESSED WITH YAMI, AND I THINK SHE'S WORSE OFF THAN YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Annabelle: IF SHE'S WORSE OFF, THEN I THINK I HAVE A BETTER CHANCE AT GETTING YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: NO, I MEAN SHE'S MORE OBSESSED WITH HIM THAN YOU ARE!!!!!!!! SHE GAVE HIM A NICKNAME!!!!!!  
  
Annabelle: LIKE I SAID, YAMI MAY NOT LIKE THE NICKNAME AND THEN MIGHT NOT LIKE HER! HE MIGHT LIKE ME BETTER!  
  
Sariah: ALRIGHT, THEN!!!!! *mutters* The keyword there is "might." *sighs* But, whatever floats your boat, I guess.  
  
Dragaria: YAMI IS MINE!!!!!!!!  
  
Annabelle: WANNA BET???????  
  
Dragaria: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!!  
  
Both: *run off to kill each other*  
  
Sariah: *sighs* Great... *eyes Dragario* Now I'm stuck with my mental male Yami... And my sister is killing my female Yami... or is it the other way around??????? *O.O* I don't think I wanna find out. *walks off*  
  
Dragario: Wait!!!!!!! Don't you wanna see pictures of my Tea- chan???????  
  
Sariah: *O.O* GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs from idiotic male Yami*  
  
Dragario: BUT SHE'S A HOTTIE!!!!!!!  
  
Sariah: SHUT UP!!!!! *O.O* Hey, I need a nickname for Joey!!!!! *smiles* JOU- JOU!!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: What????? That sounds like a monkey, Sariah!!!!!  
  
Sariah: *glares* DO NOT INSULT MY JOU- JOU!!!!!!!!!!! *chases after Dragario*  
  
Dragario: *runs in opposite direction*  
  
SIDE NOTE: Well, there ya go. My Yamis are complete nimrods, as you can see. And right now Dragaria's driving me insane... and so is my sister. I can handle my Yami, but I can't shove my sister anywhere... *grumbles* Maybe if you read her fanfics she'll shut up... for once. *glares at sister* She's been dying for someone else to read her fics, so check out AnimeLover/ CrazyPerson, and that'll be her!!!!! Get her out of my hair!!!!!!! And Dragario is absolutely disgusting. *shudders* Please review A.S.A.P.!!!!!!!! 


	3. Looking For Something?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu- Gi- Oh, but I do own my absolutely ridiculous Yamis.  
  
SIDE NOTE: Hello, audience!!!!! I'm baaaa- aaaaack!!!!!! *audience screams in horror* Okay... fine. DON'T appreciate me!!!!! At least my... *eyes Yamis* Um, well, never mind. Well, thanks to my reviewers and on to the fic!!!!  
  
Sariah: Darn, stupid, bakayaro computer... won't let me find the fic... *gives up* DRAGARIA!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragaria: *enters room* Yes?  
  
Sariah: Did you do something to the computer again?  
  
Dragaria: No. Why?  
  
Sariah: It won't let me find something!!!  
  
Dragaria: Oh, you mean that fic about Joey?  
  
Sariah: Dragaria, that's like sticking someone in a room with a whole lot pears and telling them to eat the pear.  
  
Dragaria: Which pear?  
  
Sariah: My point exactly. Anyway, what happened to the computer?  
  
Dragaria: You'd better ask my brother. He's been talking about some ritual for days, and he's been bringing some weird stuff into his soul room.  
  
Sariah: What ritual???????  
  
Dragaria: *shrugs* I dunno; some sort of worship ritu... Oh. Crap.  
  
Sariah: *flees into soul room* DRAGARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: Ssssshhhhh!!!! Your shouting is disturbing the peaceful vibes of my Tea- chan.  
  
Sariah: I'm not the one who's disturbing; trust me on that one. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE COMPUTER?????????  
  
Dragario: I took some parts that were necessary for my ritual.  
  
Sariah: I hate you. You'd better gimme back those parts, NOW!!!!!  
  
Dragario: What for?  
  
Sariah: Because, the longer the computer stays frozen, the longer I have to wait to read a fic about my Jou- Jou.  
  
Dragario: *snorts* Jou- Jou. What is he, a monkey?  
  
Sariah: *growls* Grrrrr, Dragario...  
  
Dragario: I'm just asking...  
  
Sariah: *growls; pulls up Dragario by the collar* STOP TALKING, DON'T INSULT MY JOU- JOU, AND GIMME THOSE PARTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dragario: Meep!!!!! *ducks under bed* I will not give you the parts!!!  
  
Sariah: *grins evilly; picks up Tea- plushie* Oh no? Well, if you don't, your precious little TEA- CHAN gets it!!!!  
  
Dragario: No!!!! I beg of you!!! Spare her!!!!!! *sobs*  
  
Sariah: GIMME THE PARTS!!!!!  
  
Dragario: Alright; but put her down first!!!!!! *gives Sariah parts anyway*  
  
Sariah: *tosses Tea- plushie over shoulder as she walks out of the soul room* That was easy. Now... *sits at computer* I must find the fic. *puts parts back* There. Now to... WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WHADDYOU MEAN NO MATCHES FOUND?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! *starts to sob* JOU- JOU!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Dragaria: Psst, bro, it worked. She's out cold.  
  
Dragario: Good. *comes out of soul room* Now we can go eat pizza. Coming?  
  
Dragaria: Yep! Let me grab my Yami- plush. *grabs Yami- plushie* Okay, let's go.  
  
Both: *exit room*  
  
SIDE NOTE: That was the most terrible, most embarrassing, most exhausting moment of my entire life. So, obviously, I had to share it with all of you. What? You didn't think this happened??? This, only a story?? Yeah, sure. Well, most of it's true. Anywho, I was really looking for a certain fic. I don't remember the title, and I don't remember the author. I don't remember the genre, either; nor do I remember the rating. But I remember that Joey turned into a girl in that fic, AND that Kaiba knew it was him in the girl form, AND that Mokuba got turned into a girl, too; AND Kaiba also said he had a thing for Joey. I think Shadi was the one who turned them into girls... well, anyway; maybe you could help me, 'cause I have been looking everywhere for that story, and I still haven't found it!!!! Grrrr!!!!! It's so frustrating. Well, later peoples!!!!! 


	4. Dragaria Converts

**Disclaimer: **Sariah: I do not own Yu- Gi-Oh. I only own my Yamis.

Dragaria: You do NOT own us!

Dragario: Yeah!

Sariah: Alright, fine, I don't own them either! Yeesh!

_SIDE NOTE:_ Um...erm...well...I dunno what to say. But this chapter will disturb me...um...read on.

Dragaria: ((is humming happily and tossing things out of her room)) Chu, Chu, I love Chu!! ((FYI, I don't own YYH either))

Sariah: ((enters the room)) Dragaria...why are you tossing out all your Yami stuff? You love Yami!

Dragaria: Not anymore!! Now I love ((sighs happily)) Chu!! ((cuddles a Chu plushie))

Sariah: O.O Come again??

Dragaria: I love Chu!!

Sariah: O.O Give me a minute, willya? ((leaves the room and starts gagging trying not to throw up))

Dragario: ((enters)) What's with Sariah-chan?

Dragaria: ((shrugs)) I dunno.

Dragario: ((looks around Dragaria's room)) Why are you tossing out all your Yami stuff?

Dragaria: To make room for my Chu stuff, of course!

Dragario: ((blinks)) Chu? Who's he?

Dragaria: The really cute drunk guy with the purple Mohawk from Yu Yu Hakusho!

Dragario: O.o ??????? !!!!!!!!!! THAT CHU??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dragaria: Why is everybody so repulsed by that? ((pouts)) You're going to hurt Chuchu-sama's feelings!

Dragario: I'll, uh...just join Sariah-chan... ((proceeds to gag trying not to throw up))

Sariah: ((reenters)) You're not seriously in LOVE with him, are you??

Dragaria: Yup!!

Sariah: Eurgh...that's just wrong! What's the matter with you?????!!!! ((shakes Dragaria violently)) What have you done with Dragaria??? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FEMALE YAMI?????????

Dragaria: Oh, please!! Don't go there, seriously. I love Chu, and that's that! So all the Yami stuff has got to go. ((tosses out more Yami stuff))

Dragario: ((reenters and pats Sariah on the shoulder)) Don't feel bad, Sariah. I haven't given up on Téa-chan.

Sariah: That's the problem. I wish you would. Dragaria...I never cared...but WHY did she have to convert to CHU????? WHY????

Dragario: Well...if I ever convert...it'll be to Tohru ((FYI I don't own Furuba either)).

Sariah: That's even worse!!

Dragario: Um...Keiko?

Sariah: You just can't like anybody cool, can you?

Dragario: Well, you think Genkai's cool, so how bout Genkai?

Sariah: Dude, she's OLD. Yes, she's cool, and yes, I do think she's pretty for her age, but DUDE, really, she's OLD.

Dragario: Sariah, you're forgetting how old I am.

Sariah: Oh...yeah, I guess that's true...I still think it's wrong.

Dragario: Why?

Sariah: Cuz now that makes YOU too old for HER.

Dragario: Okay, fine then. If I ever convert, I'll stick to my original plan of Tohru Honda!! ((walks off, humming to himself))

Dragaria: ((still tossing out Yami stuff))

Sariah: What did I do to deserve this???


	5. Journey Under Dragaria's Bed

**Disclaimer and notes: Hi all! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I'm updating everything I've written…that's gonna take me all night. But, oh well! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

Dragaria: ((is digging under her bed)) Wow! Look at all these neat magazines!

Sariah: Watcha looking at? ((peeks under Dragaria's bed)) Wow! How did you get all this stuff under your bed?

Dragaria: ((shrugs)) But it's cool! I'm gonna go see what's behind that door… ((crawls over to creepy glowing door that is somehow under her bed))

Dragario: Hey, what are you guys doing? ((crawls under bed)) Wow! It's like a whole weird chamber in here!

Sariah: Let's investigate the weird door! ((crawls to the weird door))

Dragario: Wow! More goodies! ((crawls after Sariah))

Dragaria: Well, let's see where this leads… ((opens door to reveal an ancient tomb of really old mangas)) Wooooowwwwww…it's a GOLD MINE in here!

Sariah: ((picks up an old Saint Seiya manga, which I don't own, FYI)) Where did all these come from?

Dragaria: Who knows? I hardly ever come down here! Ooh, Wedding Peach! ((Don't own!)) I haven't read this in, like, forever!

Dragario: ((gasps and picks up Furuba manga, don't own)) This one's in Japanese! How cool is that!

Sariah: ((picks up Man of Many Faces, don't own, and reads)) Dragaria, we should venture under your bed more often! You've got the neatest stuff down here…

Dragaria: Aren't you glad I never clean up my soul room?

Sariah: ((shrugs)) Eh, so-so.

Dragario: ((calls from other side of room)) Hey! I found another door! Come over here!

Sariah+Dragaria: ((put down mangas and go to other side of the room))

Dragario: Look what I found! What do you think it has in it?

Dragaria: Who knows? Let's take a peek! ((opens door)) WOW!

Sariah: Forget the mangas! This is WAY better! ((dashes into room))

Dragario: ((pouts)) This is relatively disappointing…

Dragaria: ((dashes into room)) Don't complain, you bozo! This room is GREAT!

Dragario: ((sighs and walks in past the sign on the door in Ancient Egyptian that reads: "Bishie Closet")) This place is boring.

Sariah: ((sitting on a super-sexy-random bishie's lap)) Don't complain. WE have all the hot guys we could want!

Dragaria: ((sitting on another super-sexy-random bishie's lap)) This is heaven. I adore this place!

Sariah: We should REALLY venture under your bed more often!

Dragaria: I am REALLY glad I never clean my soul room!

Dragario: ((bluntly)) Too bad I'm not gay. I'll be going to see if there's a shoujo closet on the other side of this room. ((wanders over to the other side of the room))

Sariah: Think there is one?

Dragaria: I don't know. I hardly ever come down here.

Dragario: ((from other side of the room)) YAAAAAHOOOOO!

Sariah: I'd say that's a yes.

Dragaria: Yep.

**The end of the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
